Ice cream
by KMK123
Summary: Kurt just got a pretty pink ice cream. When he is pushed on the playground by a bully he drops his ice cream. Who will be there to keep Kurt's tears from falling?  Cute little one-shot starring mini Kurt and mini Blaine.


**Hi everyone.. This is just a quick little scrabble. I was inspired by a cute picture I found.**

**And must I just say, Blaine and Kurt in the last episode of glee, WOW.. FINALLY! I had waited for that kiss to happen in forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and I don't own pink Ice Creams.**

* * *

"The pink one dadda!" Kurt screamed, and pointed to the beautiful colour on the poster.

"An ice cream with strawberry please," his father said to the man behind the desk. The tall man gave Kurt a white and toothy grin, and Kurt smiled back at him enthusiastically, looking adorable with his two missing front teeth. "That pink one too dadda!" Kurt said having noticed a new pretty colour on the poster in front of him.

"And raspberry," Burt said, and gave the man a half-hearted smile.

"Uh dada, dada! Look at this pink.."

Just every pink ice cream flavour you have" Burt sighed. Kurt squealed, and hugged his father's leg tightly.

"Here you go young fella," the ice cream man said as he handed Kurt a gigantic pink ice cream.

"Kurt, now listen to me carefully alright?" Burt said, as he grabbed his son's shoulders. "I am going to by a tool-thingey for the car so it can go broom broom again, you understand?"

Kurt nodded bored, while looking longingly after the swings in the park. Burt however, wasn't done talking. "Kurt, listen to me. I am going to the shop over there; with the red sign. You can go on the swings while I am there, but it is important that you stay there okay?"

Kurt nodded, and walked carefully to the swings, he was very careful with his pretty ice cream, he didn't want his clothes to get dirty.

He took his new shoes off before he stepped onto the sandy ground; he remembered well how his old shoes had been ruined after a trip to the beach.

He had just seated himself on the swing, when a big boy came to his side. "Hello," Kurt said politely to the boy, really showing his dimples in a smile that would bring the Cheshire cat shame.

"Hello Princess," the boy spat at him, before pushing Kurt backwards off the swing. Kurt could feel the sand creep into his pants, and into his hair. This would take hours to get out. He looked to his left side, where his once pink ice cream was now dirty and sand-coloured. The boy laughed, and grabbed Kurt suspenders, and then released them suddenly. They sprang back on Kurt's chest, and he felt the stinging pain they left.

He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You are not sweet!" Kurt screamed at the big boy, while trying to save his hair; but it was pointless. As soon as the boy had turned and walked away, Kurt curled into a little ball and let his tears fall freely.

"That was not sweet," a tiny voice sounded behind him. Kurt turned around and saw a sweet boy, with dark curly hair, and hazel coloured eyes. He was wearing a blue Harry Potter t-shirt and light blue jeans. He sat down beside Kurt and offered him the pink ice-lolly he had been holding. Kurt took it, and gave it a careful lick, while blushing so much, that his head had the same colour as the ice.

"I'm Blaine," the curly haired boy said, smiling at Kurt. "Kurt," Kurt replied, and smiled back.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, and laid his head on the blue-eyed boy's shoulder, while listening to Kurt's small licks. He didn't even care, that he didn't get to taste his own ice-lolly with the pretty pretty colour. He knew he had gotten something much more important, a new friend.

"Your suspenders are cool" Blaine said, after some time of pleasant silence. Kurt blushed again, and Blaine liked watching the pretty colour on his face. "Thank you," Kurt said, "I just wished I hadn't worn them today". He absentmindedly rubbed his chest, and hissed when the pain returned.

"Your hair is pretty. It looks like Goldilock's, it's just dark." Kurt said, blushing yet again. "You mean the curls?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I hate them. The other boys tease me. They say I look like a girly corkscrew." Blaine looked down at his hands, fiddling nervous with them. "What's a corkscrew?" Kurt asked, a curious look upon his face. Blaine shrugged his shoulders: "I don't know. But I bet it isn't good."

"Do you get teased a lot?" Kurt asked, wondering if he wasn't all alone in this cruel world. "Yeah, I have never had many friends, the guys always make fun of me, because I'd rather play with dolls, than action cars. The girls don't want to play with me because they say I have boy cooties." Blaine sighed. Kurt listened intensely. It sounded like his own life. Beside Mercedes, he really didn't have many friends. Rachel didn't tease him either, but she was a freakshow herself, so Kurt didn't see her as a friend. Therefor Kurt now knew, after seeing the boy with pretty eyes, girly hair and a pink ice cream, that this was a true friend. A friend who was, like him.

"Did the lolly taste good?" Blaine asked softly, when Kurt's licks had stopped.

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine, with a smug smile. Then he leaned closer to Blaine, and pressed his perky small and sticky lips to Blaine's softly. After the short peck, he leaned away grinning.

"Yup, that was a fine tasting ice-lolly" Blaine said, and took Kurt's hand in his.

**

* * *

**

**So, that was it. Please review. Reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing, and seriously guys, it takes 2 seconds. I would appreciate it a lot.**

**-Kris**


End file.
